harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child cast lists
Format The main editor of this article didn't respond to the inquiry of "is there any significance with the "for" appearing for only some of the listings but not all? And what's up with the italics and bolds? Have not removed the format in case they actually signify something, just don't know what. Please help"; either way, the listing is somewhat confusing. Ima try to see if doing it the table way will help. Can't guarantee. The following is using data all from what's on the article page. As shown, personally I'm supremely confused about certain characters that have understudies listed but not credited amongst the rest of the main cast. Most confused about Severus Snape and Dolores Umbridge, because unless the rehearsal script is drastically different form the actual productions, surely those two actually had a memorable amount of "screen time"? Do they like switch actors every other day or something? Why was there no one credited as those characters? Confused. The random bold and italics in the current article to me is also distracting without any explanation of the purpose. I'm not saying the table is super awesome or anything, but at least I'm able to quickly compare who's playing who in each production. And the current production and replacement history can still be kept the way it is, unless someone figures out a better solution. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 10:18, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :It's also rather depressing that apparently this article contains typo. Cross-referencing category:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child actors. Also may have figured out my puzzlement, the missing credits likely should have been included with one of those actors that played multiple characters, but was just badly edited that somehow, they are omitted in every production. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 10:53, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi there - I edited most of this page in hope to keep a track of all the actors that play the roles (similar to Wicked Cast lists on Wizard of Oz Wikia if you look for that page.) I agree it's confusing as I attempted to follow what the show asks you to do and 'Keep The Secrets', hence the missing character names, but I agree that maybe that's a bit much! I really like your table idea, I'm just a bit confused as to how to keep it regularly updated as the casts change. I'm going to make all the characters bold (it was originally split between main and supporting characters) and list the additional characters that are played. Any more suggestions are gratefully recieved! Tomhumphreys123 (talk) 17:12, January 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Hi there! First of all, thank you so so much for participating in the discussion! Your confirmation is so helpful because it proved my theory to be wrong lmao. Just curious, how did you determine main/supporting characters? Is it officially stated somewhere? Also, have to say it again, thanks for the confirmation, because I had no idea your act of omitting certain roles was out of intention so noble! That, I can respect, but like the whole bold/italic thing, if you do that, explain why they were done on the page; after all, you've already added stuff like "Please note that understudies are listed in alphabetical order.". The format is what people also need to note to be able to understand what they stood for, the other disclaimer for people to not end up like me, thinking the omission was some weird mistake or info lost during editing. :::(I'm also slightly annoyed that the table idea was very conceivable as it's already been done at , which I only just saw; I used as the model for the table below, would have made my life easier if I thought about looking for info first, sigh) :::Now, about the whole #KeepTheSecrets thing, my impression was to simply not spoil people on the very first day it premiere, and later on to not go out of one's way to spread the detail to people who might not want/care to know. If Wikipedia is to be believed, it's about "not to reveal its major twists", and, personally, I don't think accurately crediting who plays what role, can count as "major twists". Also belated saw that the missing roles are already presented on Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play)#Cast anyways. To me, that really isn't something worth concealing, because, while I supposed "Umbridge has an appearance" is somewhat spoiler-ish, it isn't like it'll tell people "why/how she was in the story", so the plot spoiler is minimized. :::As for "how to keep it regularly updated as the casts change," I think for now, if going with the table, the one presented on Wikipedia was smart about it, and just included the original cast for each production. The rest follows the way you edited with replacement history and whatnot. I think though, and this is just to throw it out there way before it actually happens (and may not even happen), should one of the productions accumulated so many runs and so many cast change, then separating them out is an option, like how it's done at . For now, I don't think we need to worry that far ahead, like, if the West End production reached 5 major changes, then we can revisit this? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:49, January 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::I've just tidied the page up as best as I can - and I agree, maybe we don't need to Keep The Secrets, and I've put a disclaimer at the top of the page. Maybe we could have a table of the current casts, then a seperate table for the original casts - and then the more detailed cast change lists below. That way people who want to see the main info (current and original casts) can see it at the top of the page and can scroll down to see everything inbetween? What do you reckon? Tomhumphreys123 (talk) 14:25, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::I don't want to sound rude, but I won't be making anymore comments until I see what's brought up at User talk:Tomhumphreys123#Red links being taken care of. Your action of removing them lowered the quality of the article, and anymore discussion is putting the cart before the thestrals. Fix first, discuss later. :::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:08, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::::The second table is what's currently on after link adjustments; I'm trying to see if forgoing grouping by character type would be efficient enough. I'll also need to digest the info about the previously confused roles to update the first table. :::::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:47, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: ↑ --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:05, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ;1st try ;2nd table Suggested Formating Hi there - I completed an edit to bring the article up to date and suggested a neater, more concise way to share the information. Currently this article is very difficult to read and has a lot of doubled information. I propsed a list of each character, with the original actor and any replacements and their dates listed underneath. For example, the London production of Harry Potter would read: 'Harry Potter: '''Jamie Parker ''(departed on 21 May 2017) *Jamie Glover (24 May 2017-20 May 2018) *Jamie Ballard (arrived on 23 May 2018) My suggested edit, which was a big piece of work, has been reverted which means the article is currently out of date and difficult for people to gain any information on. Please let me know how to best fix this as I am happy to work on the article but not if the information is going to be deleted. CursedChildFan (talk) 22:26, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Since no one has replied, I will go back and add my edit back in. Please let me know if this isn't the right thing to do, but am baffled as to why I needed it to be deleted, to then use the talk page...which hasn't been used! CursedChildFan (talk) 22:26, January 10, 2020 (UTC)